


Dreams

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu had dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Hikaru Sulu dreamed of the stars as a boy, and swore to find his way there. Starfleet gave him his dream, and his drive brought him into the elite of the starship crews.

His dreams grew with him, until he could all but see the gleaming hull of his own ship being laid down in a shipyard. The first day he saw her, the _Excelsior_, his breath froze in his throat. The Admiralty had not been subtle in suggesting he was in line for her.

He did have a pang of regret, when it was all said and done. She had been in his dreams for so long, but given the choice between the dream of _Excelsior_ and the reality of his friends' need, there was only one path for him to take.


End file.
